


Get them thighs

by TamaQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Play, Business, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, Riding, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaQueen/pseuds/TamaQueen
Summary: I got bored so this piece of work cam into existence. Basically your horny so you ride Daichi's thigh.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Get them thighs

"Daichi." Your small voice cut through his mind as he put down his papers to look up at you.

His hair was styled and his shirt hugged around his biceps and did almost nothing to hide his buff pectorals. 

"Daichi are you on call?" You asked, stepping fully into his office, showing off you in his jersey and a pair of thigh high socks with lacy orange and black panties.

He shook his head while discreetly hanging up his phone and focused his brown eyes on your quivering form. Twiddling with the end of your hair, you swallowed and asked, "D-daddy, I want you." 

Daichi gave you a one over and noticed the slight bruises on your neck from your last escapade.

"Daddy wants you too." He mumbled backing his chair and beckoning you over with the wave of his hand. 

"But daddy has to work so how about you sit on daddy's thigh until he can... play with you." He said when you reached him.

You nodded and entrapped his thigh around your own and rested your nose in the crook of his neck. "Daddy you smell so good." You moaned quietly into his ear. 

You felt the grip he had on your waist tighten as he continued to sign papers and answer calls.

It had been a peaceful 30 minutes when you heard him say your name.

"(Y/n)." He said quietly.

"Daddy..." You half whispered, half moaned, with your hips already moving against his thighs.

"Fuck baby, your gonna drive my crazy." He groaned, flexing his thigh.

Sighs and whimpers filled his ears as you continue to grind your hips onto his muscular thighs. His member was starting to feel particularly tight in his pants.

"Daddy's pretty hard, do you think you could work two jobs?" He asked, unzipping his jeans and licking his lips.

"Y-yeah..." You whimpered out, drool leaking from the corner of your mouth as you began stroking his beautifully thick member.

"Awng, damn, not so rough, I'll cum within the minute." He moaned out, thrusting his hips a bit and causing more friction to hit your aching core.

"Ah~ Daddy more please!" You moaned, violently thrusting as you felt an upcoming orgasm approaching.

Daichi, who still had his cock in your hand, humped into it, chasing release and biting his lip.

His muscles tensed and your knee began to rub against the underside of his cock. The pleasure was overwhelming and had him moaning into your hair. Grunts and whines echoed around the office.

That is until you sped up your hands and hips, wanting to reach the peak.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck~" He shouted falling limp with you cradled in his arms. Pearly white cum had covered you both but you couldn't care less. Cuddling close into his side, you shoved your face into his chest and hugged him tightly. He kissed your forehead and picked you up to walk you to a tub.

With your hairs mess and in tangles and your clothes, actually his, covered in cum, he stripped you of your clothes and set you gently in warm water.

"Daddy's so proud of you baby," He whispered, cupping your head. You leaned into his touch, gripping his wrist and cuddling into it. "Thank you." You whispered, happy that he was proud of you.


End file.
